humilis, prudens, innocens puer
by TheDreamLivesonin9Memories
Summary: Abandoned at a young age without a single reason given Sam has spent the last few years living with an adoptive family. Fallen angels and MIA angels are really better than priests make them out to seem. Traveling around here and there, but staying rooted to one place, with a little sister "Adrian" Campbell has an unexpected Family reunion... *Please read*
1. Chapter 1

So I don't own SUPERNATURAL, but if I did I would so have made Destiel and Sabriel cannon. Anyways so this is AU. I got the idea from reading a fan fiction on and I well kinda wanted to write something similar, but it's going to be different. So please anybody who reads fanfic's on do not come complaining to me that I am copying the authors idea because yes while I am using an idea similar to theirs I am not copying their story or plot. I'm using a few of my OC'S and using my own plot.

Main characters:

Sam Winchester

Gabriel/Loki/trickster

Dean Winchester

Adam Winchester

John Winchester

Lucifer

Rixafel

Alexandra

Castiel

Pairings:

Sabriel

Destiel

Micfer

AGES:

Sam:14

Dean: 24

Adam:16 (I will explain the reason for Adam being a two years older later in the story, so no comments on how that's not correct.)

Gabriel:(17 there that way the age gap isn't so large) He's an ArchAngel guys. I don't think I could actually count how old he really is, and even if it is possible I'm not taking the time to do the math.( I HATE math cause I suck at it, so leave me be about this.) But I will leave the appearance of age looks like.

Lucifer: same with this dude.(24)

Rixafel: and this girl.(14)

Castiel: and again.(21)

Alexandra: 8

Michael: same with this Angel like the last four or five. (26)

Currently though in the prologue they are not this age. I'll explain what age and how their ages all work in a later Authors note.

P.S:

the English translation to you who don't know latin like me the title means:

*humble, wise, innocent child

PROLOGUE~

When it all came down to it Sam knew he wouldn't survive very long as it was. He was seven years old with no family to run to for protection, and in the very literal sense in Hell. At age four he had been abandoned by the only family he knew and taken in by demons. Demons that only wanted him as a play thing. For six years, which in Hell time was equal to 485280 years.

For 485280 years he was down here, and sometimes up there, suffering eternal torture each day. Each time it was someone different, but most times he was left with either Alistair or Azazel, and if he was lucky he was left with Ruby, Meg, or sometimes Crowley. If not any of them he was with some random stranger, and on a few occasions with humans whose souls were sent here. Sam never understood why he was here, but it's not like it mattered. All that mattered was his survival and only that.

He had long ago given up on hope that maybe his family, that maybe Daddy or Uncle Bobby would come and save him. He had hoped that maybe Dean would've come to his rescue, but he never did, and that was what eventually broke him beyond repair. Over time he forgot all about them and his only instinct became survival. For years he fought when he could, hid when it was necessary, and killed when need be. He learned a lot about the demons and even more when he stumbled upon Lucifer's cage.

He even learned about Angels. Lucifer taught him everything he knew and in exchange Sam's body housed part of Lucifer's conscious. As the years passed Sam was unable to fight anymore and was caught. Those were the first hundred twenty-four years. He was soon in and out of Hell being traded between demons in Hell and those out of Hell.

He spent 485280? Or was it more? Either way Sam knew he was going to be staying in Hell for the remainder of his life, or at least that's what he thought...

It had been 485156 years in Hell before he was out being transferred to another Demon when the fluttering sound of wings? Echoed in the small prison room of an RV. The demons had stripped the room of everything they thought could be used as either a means of escape of fighting. Not that he would think of doing that anymore. They had already broken him...He was like porcelain now.

Because glass was not as fragile as porcelain it was harder to break and was more resistant. Him, he had broken quickly and easily.

The chains bounding his wrists to the wall suddenly crumbled away into dust surprising Sam. Falling hard into his knees Sam shakily rose to his feet taking small steps towards the door. The door knob was inches higher than him, but somehow he was able to reach it. Being as quiet as he could Sam peaked out the door and took long glances towards the hall. Deeming it safe he snuck out, slowly and shakily, taking small strides towards the back door exit.

Lifting up the lock, having used his tip-toes to reach it, Sam quickly opened the door and jumped out. The door slamming shut on his way out. Landing on his right side brutally he coughed up blood for minutes before stopping and getting back up. Holding his hand to his chest Sam began dragging his feet towards a random direction into the woods trying to put some distance between himself and the RV filled car of Demons. Breathing slowly with difficulty Sam made it maybe half a mile before falling face first into the ground.

By the time Sam awoke it was nightfall and that was bad. He was out in the woods with no shelter, or food, and no means of protection from other creatures. He was alone, hungry, and injured. That's when he heard it. A rustling sound like that of bushes being shaken.

Turning his head to the direction of where the sound came from Sam was quickly met with hazel blue eyes. The hazel looking a lot like gold or maybe caramel. Shutting his eyes and shaking he waited for what he thought was another torture session. It's not like Sam knew much about humans, or other supernatural creatures 'cept for Angels and Hellhounds. So he was quite surprised when instead of feeling rough, cold, treatment he was given a warm and gentle touch.

Opening his eyes again he was still met with eyes of hazel blue. He was still shaking, but not as much as before. Releasing a breath he hadn't even known he had been keeping Sam's eyes began drooping unexpectedly. Falling into the strangers chest Sam stifled a yawn snuggling closer to the warmth emitted from the older man. Closing his eyes Sam hadn't noticed the smile on the others lips.

Asleep Sam was lifted from the ground and into the man's arms. They stood in the woods for seconds more when they reappeared in a nicely furnished house with green walls and blue furniture.

Laying the boy down on the soft velvet blue couch he draped a blue blanket on Sam before brushing Sam's hair away from his face.

**_"Sleep well, Kiddo; I promise I won't let anything happen to you..."_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**So I don't own SUPERNATURAL, but if I did I would so have made Destiel and Sabriel cannon. Anyways so this is AU. I got the idea from reading a fan fiction on and I well kinda wanted to write something similar, but it's going to be different.**_

_**I am using an idea similar to theirs I am not copying their story or plot. I'm using a few of my OC'S and using different characters. That and all I'm doing is using the same story starter that they uses for their story.**_

_**Main characters:**_

_**Sam Winchester**_

_**Gabriel/Loki/trickster**_

_**Dean Winchester**_

_**Adam Winchester**_

_**John Winchester**_

_**Lucifer**_

_**Rixafel**_

_**Alexandra **_

_**Castiel**_

_**Pairings:**_

_**Sabriel**_

_**Destiel**_

_**Micfer**_

_**AGES:**_

_**Sam:14**_

_**Dean: 24**_

_**Adam:16 (I will explain the reason for Adam being a two years older later in the story, so no comments on how that's not correct.)**_

_**Gabriel:(17 there that way the age gap isn't so large) He's an ArchAngel guys. I don't think I could actually count how old he really is, and even if it is possible I'm not taking the time to do the math.( I HATE math cause I suck at it, so leave me be about this.) But I will leave the appearance of age looks like. **_

_**Lucifer: same with this dude.(24)**_

_**Rixafel: and this girl.(14)**_

_**Castiel: and again.(22)**_

_**Alexandra: 8**_

_**Michael: same with this Angel like the last four or five. (26)**_

_**So Last time if there was any confusion about how much time Sam spent in Hell it was the first number. The third number is the time he spent after being caught and unable to fight any longer.**_

_**P.S:**_

_**the English translation to you who don't know latin like me the title means:**_

_***humble, wise, innocent child.**_

Light filtered throughout the soothing ocean blue room. Sleeping on the soft brown couch was a small petite figure of a boy. His mop of brown hair sticking up everywhere, his pale skin glistening with sweat. Jumping up from the nightmare the boy scanned the room until he deemed it safe. Sitting up he ran his hand throughout his sticky sweated hair breathing in deeply trying to calm his beating heart.

Eyes wandered over the room taking in every detail until eventually they landed on the clock sitting beside two homemade picture frames. Walk steadily towards the clock he watched the time pass by before placing it back down and leaving the room. Walking pass several doors, each in a specific color, he stopped in front of a creamy white door painted with pictures of stars and walked right in. The room was a mix between purple and blue painted with dots of other colors making it appear to look like the night sky. The room itself was very artistic as we're the tiles.

The tiles were painted with images of constellations and galaxies. Asleep in the very far corner of the bed, that was aligned next to the wall, was a eight year old child with long messy-neat pale black hair, peachy light skin, and a cute face. She laid underneath the covers of her bed asleep quietly and peacefully with her Trickster doll trapped in her arms. Smiling softly the young teenager sneaked back out of the room and made his way to the restroom where he showered and changed. There he stopped to look at himself with the mirror.

His body was thin, but not too thin. Just not muscular. His hair was floppy and a chocolate brown mixed with caramel color. He was a light tan color, still on the pale side, but not as bad as years ago. He had hazel green eyes with small specks of blue.

He wore a plain red shirt with black jeans, brown and white sneakers, and a blue backpack hanging on his right shoulder. He wasn't going to school, no that would be dreadful. After all he was homeschooled. No, he was going to the library for research on another hunt, and maybe to find some other ways to better his defenses against all things supernatural. Writing a quick note he left the house and headed towards the library.

She wakes up tiny fists rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She listens closely for the beating heartbeat that should be there, but isn't. Shrugging the sleep off she slips out of her bed and out the door. She's walking towards the kitchen when she's pushed down and being attacked by a pink sloppery tongue. Giggling she pets the giant bundle of soft black fur stirring it away from her face.

She's smiling as her black German Shepard moves away giving her enough space to stand back up and move. Staring mindlessly up at the ceiling she doesn't notice when the door suddenly blows open. She especially doesn't notice when a certain someone walks through the door, sharpies in hand. She does notice when she feels a nice gentle refreshing breeze blow on her. She does notice when she suddenly smells a weird mix of pine trees, strawberries, and mint.

Tilting her head upwards she catches her friend trying to draw on her. Smirking she sticks out her tongue and pats the German Shepard forward shifting attention towards the newcomer. Shrieking her friend is chased out by the German Shepard leaving her alone to fix the door and shower. By the time the two return she's already showered and wearing an emperor blue blouse with white jeans and black flip flops. Green eyes with diamond pink circles glare at her as she begins preparing food for them and her brother.

"You should know not to even bother trying to prank me, Cietta." She says bluntly ignoring Cietta's glare.

Cietta crosses her arms pouting. "Then what am I supposed to do if I can prank everyone else but you and your siblings, Alex?"

Alex smiles, "Well," she says thinking of things that Cietta could do. "You could always learn more fighting styles. I mean it's not like you've already mastered every single fighting style...yet."

Cietta ponders the idea. _'I guess it's a good idea.' She looks at Alex a small unnoticed smile on her lips. "As long as it helps me protect you my dear Princess Queen...,"_ She whispers. She closes her eyes and falls asleep on the kitchen counter waiting for the food.

A frustrated sigh escaped his lips. He had been at the library for over an hour and had found nothing useful. Well he had found a few hunts, but nothing without the regular basis demon activity. He didn't do demon hunts. What he really wanted was useful information that could be used the make the already Supernatural proofed house even stronger than it already was.

'_You'know Sammy I'm pretty sure you've made that little nesting place of yours a war ship against all creatures. Even humans can't get in without being cursed.' _

Sam glared inwardly at the voice. ´Shut up. I have the right to be paranoid about Alex's well-being.' His only response was a sigh and then silence.

He packed up his things and walked home. By the time he got there the door was fixed looking as good as new with brunch made.

She jumped up in alarm when she heard the door open. Body tense for attack Alex waited, eyes calculating her chance of winning in a large space filled with obstacles. She released a sigh of relief when she saw that it was only her brother. She smiled at him.

"Did you find what you were looking for Sam-Onichan?" She asked while she bruised herself by grabbing him a plate and filling it up with the food she cooked.

Sam shook his head. "No. Not really. Found some hunts but most of them were the off limit one's." Alex hummed in response.

"Okay," she said leaping off the chair she had been standing on handing Sam his plate of pancake with fruit salad and omelets. She wiped her hands off using the green apron she wore. "So which one isn't off limits?"

Sam sighed shaking his head. "Well," he began recalling the vision he had, had in the library,"there's this hunt in Kansas about a rebuilt house that had been burned down and now a family of three with a haunting. But there's a possibility of that being two hauntings."

Alex's ears pricked at the mention of two hauntings. "'Nother vision?" She asked after taking a spoonful of fruit salad. Sam nodded. "Did some research about the house too I'm guessing." Another nod.

"...How do you know though?"

Sam paused midway of eating. "How do I know what?"

Alex smirked making her seem older and trickier. "How do you know there's two hauntings?" Sam smirked back.

"Little Alexi," he chocked out laughing a bit, "you're not the only one with some special little tricks up your sleeves." He returned to eating his food leaving her with a pouting face.

_ 'It seems that my brother and I have taught you a bit too well.' _

Sam chuckled silently in his mind. 'Had to learn somewhere. Besides you two were quite excellent teachers. Very influential on a young mind.'

_ 'Still, I didn't expect you to surprise your sister like that. Telling her about your now super enhanced visions.(Even though you really didn't exactly say) Before it was simply little bits- like a preview to movies. Now it's like watching minute long scenes.'_

_ 'Less painful too._

After the conversation of a hunt both siblings took care of their respective chores for the house before packing supplies and clothes. Sam packed the supplies while Alex packed the clothes. God knows only she could pack about almost their entire wardrobe and still have space for personal belongings. While Sam packed the weapons and other supplies needed for the hunt he heard the faint whisper of a much over familiar trickster.

"Be careful out there,... kiddo."

Sam smiled. He zipped the bag up throwing the strap over his shoulder and headed out the door.

"Don't worry. I will..."


	3. Chapter 3

Light dirty blonde hair, tan skin dotted lightly with freckles along with piercing hazel green eyes that stared back at a pair sapphire blue ones, which sparkled with other shades of blue under the light, with a withering gaze.

"Are you sure about this, Cas?" His tone was low and controlled. The other with, the blue eyes, nodded.

"Yes, Dean I am sure. I got a call from Missouri about this hunt. She wants you, Adam, and me to go and check out the house. She said that there was something; something evil back inside the house."

Dean sighed. He ran his fingers through his hair before falling limp up on the bed behind him. Cas stood waiting, watching, him as he came to a decision. "We'll go, but," he said holding his hand out stopping Cas from speaking, "If I think that nothing unnatural and freaky is going on then we go and we leave for another hunt. Got it?"

Cas stared at him for one second too long before nodding his head to the agreement. "I'll tell that to Missouri when I talk to her again. Good night Dean." With that he walked out shutting the door quietly behind him. Dean sighed again. He closed his eyes allowing slumber to overtake his mind.

When he woke up Dean felt as if a hundred ton weight had been packed on both sides of his shoulders. It took him more time this time to get out of bed than he was willing to admit. By the time he was out of the room, clean, and in a new change of clothes Adam, his younger brother, had already packed all their stuff and was waiting in the front seat. Adam was about the same height as he was, darker hair, and more on the pale side. Unlike Dean, though, Adam's eyes were more brown than hazel.

"Hey," he said walking out the motel room. Adam looked up at him a smirk on his lips.

"Hey there yourself asshat," Adam said opening the door to the impala and sitting down.

Dean rolled his eyes muttering a, "whatever," under his breath. He opened the door to the drivers seat sitting down and shoving the key into ignition starting his 'Baby'. Once she was up and running Dean drove the car into the highway starting their road trip to Kansas.

Alex moaned in distress when she spotted the box of lucky charms cereal in the store waiting, tempting her pick it up and add it to their groceries list. Sam noticed her staring at the box of lucky charms. He shook his head fondly at his little sister.

'What to do? I want it, but I don't want us to use more money than we need to. I also don't want to have to make Onichan feel bad if we can't get it...what to do... wait...! Is he...? He did!'

Sam smirked. Sometimes it was just so easy to know what Alex was thinking. He added the lucky charms to their cart of food.

Adam stared at Dean when he finally told them where they were going. Cas had been sitting in the back seat since the brothers had picked him up from his motel room. Since then neither three had spoken a word. Until Adam had finally asked them where they were heading and Dean answered. Of course this lead to argument between the two and eventually to Dean blowing the music up as high as he could.

Cas himself stood out of the way and merely watched the brothers fight. He eventually dozed off in the car sleeping past the loud music and the tense atmosphere. He closed his eyes and then he was gone.

He stood there over the edge of a cliff, sword in his hand, and ashen black black wings on his back. He yelled out a name and then...he jumped.

Cas jumped up from his sleep slamming his head into Dean's. Both men cried out in pain rubbing the spot that the other hit.

Alex was staring blankly at the laptop glaring back at the older boy in the screen.

Soft raven black hair, mirthful mixed emerald and amethyst eyes, and pale skin. He stared back at her biting his lip trying hard not to laugh.

"Subaru! Don't you dare laugh! you promised not to laugh!" Alex shouted a pout on her lips.

Subaru smirked biting his lip to hold back his laughter. He was staring at the paper his youngest sister held in front of the screen. Written on the paper was a 25 out of 100. It was a research essay on the rise of Christianity.

"This is serious! I got a D-! a D-, Subaru! And the teacher says I should be thankful she didn't give me an F!" Subaru could practically see the steam blowing out her ears, and the red in her eyes.

Subaru chuckled. "Alexandra, it's obvious that with what you wrote people would be angry and offended. humans are so easily controlled that it's hard to find any that would accept possibilities of what is true and what is not."

Alex sighed. 'I _guess_ so...but I _know_ for sure that what Rix-okachan told me is the truth.' "I guess you're right. Well bye tell Sakurine I miss her and tell her we'll visit real soon!" She gave him a wide smile before disconnecting.

She laid back on the windowsill watching the people go in and out of the motel rooms when a certain group of males parked in front of her and Sam's motel door. The first was a dirty blonde, _'Dean Winchester,'_ her mind provided for her, carrying a sports bag over his shoulder with two others following him into the room. Her eyes turned towards the man with raven black hair. His turquoise blue eyes met hers.

They stared into one another's eyes waiting for one of them to look away. The older man broke off contact with her eyes first. When he finally vanished from her point of sight she turned her view to their car. She smirked evilly to herself and then back to the pure black German Shepard.

"Let's go," she whispered to her friend, grabbing her protection charm and running towards the impala. As soon as she stepped out she was pulled to the side roughly and shoved into a door before blacking out and whispering, _"Onichan..."_

**L**

**I'm so sorry for the late update. Thank you to all those who followed this story and have favorited. It means a lot to me and thank you for the review. I'll try not to get stuck in updates. Thank you. ^^ Also I might not be able to put in any italics and stuff since its quite difficult to write it using a phone. Thank you wattpad for the draft.**


	4. Chapter 4

So I don't own SUPERNATURAL, but if I did I would so have made Destiel and Sabriel cannon. Anyways so this is AU. I got the idea from reading a fan fiction on and I well kinda wanted to write something similar, but it's going to be different.

I am using an idea similar to theirs I am not copying their story or plot. I'm using a few of my OC'S and using different characters. That and all I'm doing is using the same story starter that they uses for their story.

Main characters:

Sam Winchester

Gabriel/Loki/trickster

Dean Winchester

Adam Winchester

John Winchester

Lucifer

Rixafel

Alexandra

Castiel

Pairings:

Sabriel

Destiel

Micfer

AGES:

Sam:14

Dean: 24

Adam:16 (I will explain the reason for Adam being a two years older later in the story, so no comments on how that's not correct.)

Gabriel:(17 there that way the age gap isn't so large) He's an ArchAngel guys. I don't think I could actually count how old he really is, and even if it is possible I'm not taking the time to do the math.( I HATE math cause I suck at it, so leave me be about this.) But I will leave the appearance of age looks like.

Lucifer: same with this dude.(24)

Rixafel: and this girl.(14)

Castiel: and again.(22)

Alexandra: 8

Michael: same with this Angel like the last four or five. (26)

So Last time if there was any confusion about how much time Sam spent in Hell it was the first number. The third number is the time he spent after being caught and unable to fight any longer.

P.S:

the English translation to you who don't know latin like me the title means:

*humble, wise, innocent child.

By the way since I don't know how to edit the chapters before anymore I'm telling you all right now that Cietta will now be known as Nami. I will explain this as the story progresses. Also some characters ,OC'S, will be referred to another name simply because they're either lying about their name or undercover. Sakurine is not the OCs real name. I will in time explain why this is so and what her name is. I'm sorry if this all seems confusing and bad.

And um... guys thank you for putting up with my laziness and sticking to this story. Thank you all.

There's also going to be some slight crossover with some other things but it'll mostly be characters and little things. Nothing much Nothing too big just small things. I hope that's fine by you guys.

·····································································································································································

Alex opened her eyes, or at least she thought she did. All around her was empty space of nothingness. She knew she was dreaming. She knew because she saw 'Him'.

Pale ivory hair shaded white and silver reaching slender shoulders of pale skin and dark emerald eyes that appeared black. He wore a black turtle neck long sleeve with matching skinny jeans and leather boots. Around his neck was a silver chain with a crimson blood red diamond hanging on the end.

To her he looked the same as always. He looked at her coldly while she looked back at him sadly tears gathering in her eyes.

"Please remember...please remember us Onichan..."

·······························································

Adam stared at the young girl for once doubting Cas' judgement. Cas had some kinda gift for knowing when someone was part of the supernatural or not. But looking at the girl he was tying up to the chair Adam wasn't so sure. He glanced back at Cas about to ask him again if he was positive when the window blaster open and a boy at least around his age came in with the German Shepard they left in the other room coming up from behind him.

The boy had shaggy chocolate caramel colored hair and hazel eyes. He looked him in the eyes before turning his attention to the girl. Cas and Dean had pulled their guns out ready to shoot when Adam noticed something wrong. The boy looked transparent. That's when it clicked in, but by the time he turned around it was too late the boy had been behind them the entire time!

He noticed a small smirk, or was it a small, appear on the boys face before he turned tail and ran passing through the wall. Dean cursed, "Shit! Hurry! Let's chase them before they get away!"

Cas nodded and followed after the trio. Dean looked back at Adam, "Well? Hurry up!" Adam glared at his brother, but complied with his demands either way.

By the time they were outside they had run and barged into every hotel room and ended up back where they started except...

"When I find that brat I'm gonna kill him!" Dean was hysterical. They came back only to find the Impala, his Baby, missing. Adam tried to hold back his snickering. Cas covered his mouth with his hand trying to not show his smile.

Dean glared at them. The good thing about it was that they had taken out all the supplies in the back so they still had their weapons. Dean stomped through the room bringing back with him their phones and the room key.

"Let's go hunt some brats," he said walking in a random direction. Cas followed close behind while Adam walked slowly after.

···················································································°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°···········································

Sam sighed as he exited out of the car carrying Alex in his arms. Following after them was their pure black German Shepard Serah. Sam slammed the car door shaking the poor Impala. Hurrying up the stairs and rushing through the door Sam called out to the resident of the house.

"Miss Missouri!"

A dark skinned woman walked put from behind the corner helping out poor Sam with carrying his younger sister. Not before giving Serah a knowing look. As if a silent understanding passed between them Serah padded off outside. Missouri looked back at Sam.

"Let's get her tucked in, I'm one of the guest rooms." Sam nodded.

"Okay."

·······························································

·······························································

·······························································

"GAH! Where is that Damn brat hiding!?" Dean bit into his Apple pie staring out at the scenery outside the cafe. Mean while Adam drank his tea in peace and Cas drank his fifth coffee cup and his sixth burger.

Adam smirked annoying Dean while Cas simply offered Dean one of his burgers to him.

...

...

...

They really needed to get Cas hooked on something else-was what both Winchester's thought to themselves.

Shaking his head Cas took another bite of the burger. Adam sighed. Dean sighed. Cas...kept eating.

From the corner of his eye Dean caught sight of pretty brunette. She had tan skin, body with curves others would die for, big warm brown doe eyes, full lips, and long brown hair with the tips dyed in a strawberry pink color. She wore a short black dress with no sleeves and a collar on her neck with matching black heeled boots.

Dean's mood suddenly sky rocketed. Confused at the sudden mood change Adam and Cas turned their heads as round catching sight of what Dean had his eyes set on. Adam stared back at Dean grumbling insults and shaking his head. Meanwhile Cas stared at her knowingly and glared.

She caught Dean's gaze and smiled flirtatious. She strutted over to where they were sitting.

"Hello. My name's Lily. Mind if I ask what yours is, or should I just call you handsome?" Her voice was soft and silky.

Dean smirked. "Well if you like you can keep calling me that. I wouldn't mind at all." Lily chuckled.

"Well okay then, handsome."

Adam glared. The flirting went on for what seemed like hours before the two walker back to the motel leaving Cas and Adam out to wander. Sighing Adam and Cas stood up walking out of the cafe and expired the sights in peaceful silence that was until Adam spotted a shining black car outside a shop, or maybe it was house. Cas turned to look at what he was staring at when he saw the Impala.

They shared a look.

"I'll call Dean. You go check the house." Adam rushed over to the house ignoring Cas' call for him to call Dean. Opening the door Adam stepped inside and then...the door shut.


End file.
